Hyung! I'm Afraid!
by YuraELF
Summary: Kibum dan Kyuhyun tersesat karena ulah Kyuhyun. akhirnya mereka malah terdampar disebuah rumah tua dan menjadi saksi sebuah pembunuhan oleh dua orang penjahat yang mengincar harta karun/ KiHyun / HanChul / RnR please / present by YuraELF


**Hyung! I'm Afraid!**

**Disclaimer : All cast in this fiction is not my mine, but this fiction and all the idea is mine.**

**Main cast : Kim Kibum dan Cho Kyuhyun.**

**Warning: Abal, tidak jelas, aneh, no genderswitch, dan masih banyak lagi masalah-masalah yang membuat fiction ini aneh dan tidak sempurna.**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Adventure and Family**

**Terinspirasi dari novel Tom Sawyer Anak Amerika karya Mark Twain.**

**Present by YuraELf**

Malam itu begitu gelap, bulan dan bintang seolah tenggelam didalamnya. Hawa dingin malam itu membuat bulu roma setiap insan yang berani menantangnya berdiri. Apalagi sekarang, dua orang anak kecil tengah berlari-lari ditengah malam buta dihutan rindang nan gelap itu, tanpa memperdulikan derajat celcius yang akan semakin tinggi disetiap detiknya. Kaki kecil mereka terus menerus berlari tak menentu seolah-olah sedang dikejar sesuatu.

"Hyung! Tunggu… aku lelah…" Seseorang yang lebih muda dari mereka berdua terlihat berhenti sambil terduduk dan menghapus peluh yang mengalir deras didahinya.

"Kyu… cepat! Palli! Palli!" Ditariknya lengan sang adik untuk memastikan adik kecilnya tidak tertinggal jauh, dengan cepat mereka berdua berlari lagi menerobos hutan lebat yang entah dimana jalan keluarnya itu, mengingat sekarang sudah cukup malam.

"Kibum hyung! Cahaya!" Kyuhyun, nama sang adik berteriak girang ketika melihat cahaya jauh didepan sana.

"Ne Kyu… bertahanlah! Kita akan segera sampai!" Kibum, sang kakak menampilkan killer smile-nya, walau tau sang adik tak akan bisa melihat senyumannya itu karena gelapnya malam yang telah membalut tubuh mereka.

"Ayo hyung!" Kedua anak kecil itu kemudian menambah kecepatan lari mereka demi menjangkau cahaya itu dan akhirnya sampailah mereka disebuah jalan raya sepi tanpa ada seorangpun yang lewat disana. Lampu jalan yang redup itu adalah cahaya yang mereka tuju, sungguh mengecewakan.

"Kibum hyung… ini dimana?" Kyuhyun menampilkan wajah kecewanya ketika sadar mereka tidak dikawasan jalan raya yang ramai kendaraan berlalu-lalang. Kibum sendiri sedang memutar otaknya untuk mengetahui lokasi mereka berdua berada sekarang.

"Molla Kyu," Jawab Kibum kemudian, sambil menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya dijalanan aspal yang sepi. Tubuhnya sangat lelah karena berlari-lari selama 3 jam tanpa henti mengelilingi hutan untuk mencari jalan keluar. Oh… sial! Begitulah pikiran Kibum. Sungguh sial baginya dan Kyuhyun mau ikut keperkemahan ditengah hutan ini. Dan lebih sial lagi karena sudah terhasut omongan Seungri untuk masuk kedalam hutan dan menyusul Kyuhyun yang dengan bodohnya mau menerima tantangan Seungri untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya tidak buta arah.

"Hyung… mianhae~ ini semua salahku, mianhae telah membuatmu repot!" Kyuhyun menundukkan wajahnya dalam seolah menyembunyikan tangis. Jangan lupa, umur Kyuhyun masih Sembilan tahun untuk merasakan jauh dari rumah untuk waktu yang lumayan lama.

"Sudah Kyu… hyung tidak menyalahkanmu," Kibum lalu bangkit dan memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun yang lebih kecil darinya, bocah sebelas tahun itu memang begitu bijaksana dan tidak menyalahkan adiknya atas segala hal yang terjadi pada mereka berdua.

"Tapi hyung, gara-gara aku tersesat, kau jadi mencariku dan ikut tersesat bersamaku… aku, a-aku hiks… mianhae hyung, aku takut…" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya ketubuh Kibum. Kibum sendiri hanya mengusap –usap kepala adik yang lebih muda dua tahun darinya itu dengan sayang.

"Berhenti menangis Kyu… hyung akan cari jalan keluar, lebih baik sekarang kita berjalan menyusuri jalan aspal ini, berdoa saja kita menemukan rumah penduduk!" Kibum lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi Kyuhyun dengan bajunya yang sedikit lusuh dan kotor karena berada lama didalam hutan. Ditariknya tangan Kyuhyun lembut, menuntun namja kecil itu untuk berjalan mengikutinya.

Sudah beberapa jam mereka berjalan, malam semakin dingin terasa dikulit mereka yang hanya mengenakan baju tipis. Terlebih Kyuhyun, namja kecil itu hanya memakai kaos V neck berwarna biru dan balutan jeans selutut yang membungkus kedua kaki kecilnya. Kibum masih lebih beruntung karena memakai jaket ditubuhnya.

"Hyung… dingin! Brr~" Gigi Kyuhyun bergemelutuk kecil menahan dingin yang menerpa tubuhnya. Seolah angin malam tidak menaruh rasa simpati sedikitpun pada namja kecil itu.

"Kyu! Lihat! Ada rumah kosong!" Kibum langsung mengajak Kyuhyun berlari lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya setelah melihat rumah kosong itu. Kyuhyun yang semula lesu pun langsung bersemangat berlari.

DOR! DOR!

Suara tembakan terdengar nyaring dalam rumah kosong itu, sontak membuat kedua anak kecil tersebut berhenti berlari. Bahkan mereka berdua tidak berani lagi bernapas ketika mendengar suara tembakan yang memekakkan telinga tersebut. Mereka berdua sangat ketakutan. Dengan cepat Kyuhyun langsung berlindung dibelakang Kibum tanpa berani membuka matanya yang sejak tadi tertutup rapat karena mendengar suara tembakan itu.

"Kyu… ayo kita lihat," Suara Kibum terdengar bergetar, jelas sekali bahwa bocah itu sedang dalam ketakutan sama seperti Kyuhyun.

"Andwae hyung… kakiku sudah tidak bisa bergerak!" Kyuhyun berusaha tidak menangis sekarang, demi apapun Kyuhyun sangat ketakutan.

"Jangan takut Kyu, mungkin itu seorang pemburu," Kibum mengeluarkan suaranya sekecil mungkin, hampir berbisik sambil memeluk Kyuhyun erat. Tapi, kyuhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dalam pelukan Kibum.

"Siapa disana?" Suara berat itu mendekat dan akhirnya menyadarkan adik-kakak tersebut akan bahaya yang sebentar lagi mengancam mereka.

"Hoi, Jupiter! Bantu aku menggotong mayat ini!" Seorang namja lain berteriak kencang memanggil namja yang hampir mendekati Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"Mars! Sepertinya ada penyusup!"

DEG DEG DEG DEG

Jantung Kibum dan Kyuhyun berpacu cepat mendengar orang bernama Jupiter itu mengetahui keberadaan mereka. Dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa Kibum langsung menarik Kyuhyun untuk mencari tempat bersembunyi dalam semak-semak yang tumbuh subur dipekarangan rumah tua tidak berpenghuni itu.

"Hah? Penyusup? Kau gila? Itu tidak mungkin! Desa ini terpencil dan sudah ditinggalkan penduduk!"

Orang yang bernama Mars itu tertawa meremehkan mendengar gurauan rekannya.

"Daripada kau mengurusi hal yang tidak penting, lebih baik cepat gali kuburannya… jangan sampai mayatnya membusuk disini!" Mars memberi komando pada Jupiter, yang dengan cepat dikerjakan oleh Jupiter.

KREKK TAK!

Mata Kibum membulat, kakinya yang ceroboh baru saja menginjak sebuah patahan ranting tua.

'_Kaki babo!'_ makinya pada diri sendiri, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya memejamkan matanya sambil terus berdoa memohon dirinya dan Kibum bisa diselamatkan dari maut.

"Apa tadi?" Namja tinggi berotot yang menamai dirinya Mars mendelik tajam pada rekannya yang masih dengan santai menggali tanah dengan sekop yang ada ditangannya.

"Apa? Memangnya ada apa?" Jupiter memandang rekannya heran.

"Kau dengar? Ada orang lain disini!" Mars langsung memberi komando pada Jupiter untuk mencari penyusup itu. Jupiter mengambil obor didekatnya sebagai cahaya penerangan, sedangkan Mars mengambil sebuah tongkat bisball sebagai senjatanya.

"Kyu~ dengar! Setelah hitungan ketiga kita harus lari, arraseo?" Kibum berbisik ditelinga Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk takut sambil menahan tangisnya yang sewaktu-waktu bisa pecah.

"Satu" Jupiter dan Mars mendekti semak tempat persembunyian Kyuhyun dan Kibum.

"Dua" Penjahat itu berjalan hati-hati kearah mereka.

"Tiga! Lari….!" Kibum langsung menarik tangan kyuhyun dan menabrak dua penjahat itu sampai keduanya terjungkal jatuh ketanah.

"Bocah bodoh! Ayo! Kejar mereka, mereka tidak akan jauh!" Mars memberi komando pada Jupiter yang masih membantunya berdiri. Sedangkan Kibum dan Kyuhyun masih berlari dan berlari masuk kedalam hutan lebat sekali lagi.

"Hyung! Ada mobil!" Kibum langsung menolehkan kepalanya pada benda yang ditunjuk Kyuhyun, dengan segera mereka berdua berlari cepat menghampiri mobil itu.

"Bagus! Tidak terkunci…" Kibum dan Kyuhyun langsung saja menaiki mobil itu.

"Hyung! Kau k-kau bisa mengemudikannya?" Kyuhyun sungguh takut, sekarang saja dua penjahat itu mendekat kearah mobil yang sedang mereka tumpangi.

"Aku akan mencobanya!" Kibum langung saja memutar kunci mobil dan mengutak-atik segala benda disana agar mobil itu bisa cepat pergi membawa mereka berdua dari tempat terkutuk itu.

DOK! DOK! DOK!

Suara kaca mobil tempat Kyuhyun dan Kibum berada dipukul-pukul oleh dua penjahat itu. Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya erat, berharap semuanya cepat berlalu.

"Hyung~ aku-a-ku takut!" Air mata yang ditahan-tahan Kyuhyun akhirnya jatuh juga, ketakutannya sudah diambang batas.

BRMMM~ BRRRRM~

"Bocah kecil! Buka pintunya!" dua penjahat itu masih terus saja memukul-mukul kaca mobil yang ditumpangi Kibum dan Kyuhyun.

Kibum memundurkan mobil itu, terus mundur sampai mobil itu menabrak pohon besar dibelakangnya, membuat kedua penjahat itu berlari kearah mereka.

"AKKKH!" Kyuhyun pingsan, kepalanya banyak mengeluarkan darah akibat tabrakan dengan pohon itu. Sedangkan Kibum, walaupun tubuhnya terluka tidak kalah parah dari Kyuhyun, namja kecil itu berusaha mengemudikan mobilnya kembali untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu.

'_Ayo Kim Kibum! Kau bisa! Kau bisa!'_ Kibum terus memberikan sugesti pada dirinya sendiri. Apapun yang terjadi, dirinya dan Kyuhyun harus keluar hidup-hidup dari tempat terkutuk ini.

Dan sepertinya, malaikat maut itu masih jauh dari hidup Kibum dan Kyuhyun, Kibum bisa mengendalikan mobil itu dan menembus hutan yang lebat dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"Sial! Mereka kabur!" Mars menendang benda-benda disekitarya kesal. Saksi mata pembunuhan yang telah mereka lakukan telah lari, hidup mereka terancam.

"Ayo kita lari! Bocah-bocah itu pasti akan melapor polisi!" Jupiter langsung saja berlari menuju rumah tua itu.

"Hei Jupiter! Ayo kita bawa emasnya! Tempat ini sudah tidak aman!" Mars ikut berlari bersama Jupiter.

**Present by YuraELF**

"Tolong! Tolong!" Kibum berteriak kesetanan setelah dirinya sampai dikantor polisi. Polisi yang berjaga langsung menghampiri Kibum.

"Ada apa nak?" seorang polwan membingkai wajah kibum, kepalanya sedikit berdarah. Tapi itu tidak sebanding dengan lengannya yang terluka lebar, sampai-sampai mengotori bajunya dengan darah.

"To- tolong adikku…"

BRUK!

Kibum pingsan, kondisi anak kecil itu memang sungguh menggenaskan, setelah mengemudi mobil selama 4 jam tidak menentu arah, akhirnya dia menemukan sebuah kantor polisi daerah dan langsung berlari kedalam kantor itu sambil meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih pingsan didalam mobil.

Beberapa hari kemudian…..

Namja itu membuka matanya pelan, sambil menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk keretina matanya. Dirinya berusaha duduk saat menyadari tempatnya berbaring sekarang terasa asing baginya.

"AKKKH!" Niatan itu gagal, ketika kepalanya terasa pusing, apalagi selang infus yang begitu mengganggunya.

"Kyu~!" Namja itu melebarkan matanya menyadari sang dongsaeng tidak ada dimana-mana.

"KYU!" Kali ini dia berteriak-teriak, trauma atas apa yang telah dilewatinya. Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan menampilkan sesosok wajah yang dikenalinya. Wajah adiknya.

"Hyung!" Kyuhyun langsung berlari menuju Kibum tanpa peduli dengan namja lain yang membawakan infusnya kewalahan dengan tingkah kekanakkannya.

"Kyu!" Kibum langsung memeluk Kyuhyun erat, bersyukur… bersyukur karena dongsaengnya belum mati, bersyukur Karena mereka berdua sudah selamat dan bersyukur mereka masih bisa bersama-sama lagi seperti sekarang.

"Kyu~ longgarkan pelukanmu!" Seorang namja yang memegangi infus kyuhyun mengintrupsi apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan pada Hyung-nya, Kim Kibum.

"Biarkan saja Hannie, Kyuhyun terlalu senang karena Kibum sudah sadar," seorang namja cantik memasuki ruangan itu juga, wajah cantiknya tersenyum lebut menatap Kibum.

"Eomma! Appa! Kalian… kalian pulang?" Kibum terkejut sekaligus kaget melihat kedua orang tuanya ada disini. Bukankah Hangeng dan Heechul sedang di Jepang.

"Memang kau harap apa? Kau berharap kami tidak pulang?" Heechul mempoutkan bibirnya lucu dan sontak membuat ketiga namja lainnya berusaha menahan tawa.

"Bwahahahahaha….!" Dan akhirnya, yang berani mengeluarkan suara tawanya hanya Kim Kyuhyun seorang, tanpa takut sedikitpun pada aura kegelapan Heechul yang sedang menguar hebat.

"Eomma! Kau tidak pantas melakukan aegyo!" Ejek Kyuhyun telak.

Buk!

"Aw! Appo!" Jitakan sayang lolos begitu saja dari Kim Heechul, anak bungsunya ini memang sedikit tidak punya sopan santun karena mengatai Eomma-nya sendiri. Sedangkan Hangeng dan Kibum hanya meringis ketika membayangkan betapa sakitnya 'Jitakan Sayang' dari Heechul.

"Kibum-ah… semuanya sudah berakhir! Penjahat-penjahat itu sudah ditangkap dan dipenjara!" Hangeng mendekat pada Kibum dan mengusap lembut rambut anak sulungnya itu.

"Ne hyung! Aku yang memberitahukan pada polisi dimana tempat persembunyian mereka!" Kyuhyun menampilkan senyuman polosnya pada Kibum yang masih berusaha duduk dibantu oleh Eommanya.

"Mereka ditangkap setelah berusaha kabur dari pihak kepolisian," Heechul mengusap rambut Kyuhyun yang sekarang berdiri disampingnya.

"Lalu? Bagaimana dengan harta karun itu?" Kibum memicing tajam pada kedua orang tuanya.

"Ye? Harta karun?" Kyuhyun membeo, diikuti oleh Heechul dan Hangeng.

"Ne! Aku membaca peta yang kutemukan dimobil para penjahat itu…" Kibum memasang wajah misteriusnya, hatinya berdebar mengingat peta ditemukannya dalam mobil yang ditumpanginya dengan Kyuhyun untuk melarikan diri dari rumah tua.

"Jadi… harta karun itu belum dibawa para penjahat itu?" Kyuhyun mencondongkan tubuhnya pada Kibum.

"Ne! kutebak mereka menghabisi orang pertama yang memiliki peta itu, lalu menguburnya dan mencari harta itu untuk diri mereka sendiri!" Kibum menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada.

"Pantas saja para penjahat itu tidak mau mengaku saat ditanya kenapa mereka membunuh namja tidak berdosa itu!" Heechul terlihat mengingat –ingat berita yang ditontonnya beberapa hari yang lalu, saat kedua penjahat itu ditangkap.

"Jadi? Harta karun itu belum ditemukan?" kali ini hangeng yang mencondngkan tubuhnya pada Kibum.

"Mungkin!" Jawab Kibum tenang sambil mengulum senyuman manisnya.

"Ayo! Kita cari harta karun!" Kyuhyun berlonjak girang yang sukses membuat ketiga namja menatap padanya kaget.

"Benar! Ayo kita cari harta karun!" Heechul ikut-ikutan berteriak girang menyadari emas ada didepan matanya sebentar lagi. Kibum dan Hangeng hanya tersenyum menanggapi keluarga mereka yang sedikit, ah- maksudnya sungguh kekanak-kanakan.

**END**

**NOTES : Bagaimana chingu? Saya ini adalah orang yang tergila-gila dengan sesuatu yang berbau petualangan. Jadinya, setelah menonton film Mission Imposible ke-2 kalinya, saya jadi punya ide untuk membuat fiction ini. Fiction ini sebenarnya untuk Kadera, seorang pembaca dan reviewer fanfic saya yang berjudul "I Love You Father" maaf… saya kurang bisa membuat fanfic bergenre Angst dan akhirnya jadilah fiction bergenre adventure dan family ini. Nanti deh, kalau lagi mood Yura bakal bikini fanfic bergenre Angst. Oh iya, saya juga mau Tanya nih… ini pengaturannya yang salah kali ya? Tapi kok jumlah review yang kelihatan gak sama dengan review yang sebenarnya. Ex : fic saya yang berjudul I Love You Father,review kelihatannya 12, tapi pas saya liat ternyata reviewnya ada 27, gimana tuh chingu? Ada yang bersedia kasih tau?**

**Jadi? Bagaimana chingu? Suka? Tidak suka?**

**Komentarnya chingu, boleh apa saja… yang penting jangan bahs cast-nya ne?**

**Review please? ^^**


End file.
